


Hamilton Titanic AU

by jemmymadison316



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Heartbreak, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmymadison316/pseuds/jemmymadison316
Summary: Hamilton and Laurens have tickets to journey to American onboard the Titanic. But we all know how that ended.





	Hamilton Titanic AU

“Hurry up!” Alexander Hamilton called to his friend as he ran for the docks. “We can’t be late.”

John Laurens sped past him. “Slowpoke!”

Hamilton groaned and moved his shorter legs faster but the thickening crowds of people forced them to stop. He reached for Laurens’ hand to keep the thongs of onlookers, dockworkers, and passengers from separating them.

“It’s huge,” breathed Laurens as they caught their first clear view of the _Titanic_.

Hamilton stared in awe at the massive ship. “I can’t believe we got tickets.” A smile stretched across his face. “I can’t believe we’re going to America!”

Laurens squeezed his hand and shivered.

They made their way through the crowd and sought out the steerage entrance. People in all manners of dress moved along the gangplanks to board. Hamilton tugged Laurens sleeve and pointed out two Airedales being led onboard. “We’ll have to find the dog kennels.”

“Watch your step!” a man shouted at them as they dawdled to admire the dogs.

Hamilton waved an apology and they weaved through tighter crowds and found the proper line. It was easy to spot, people in worn clothes, wrapped parcels in their arms, children in patched shoes, and all with a look of pure joy.

The boys stood behind two other young men and as they chatted, realized they would share the same bunk.

The line moved slowly as each passenger went through a quick health check for disease, lice, and infections. The boys passed through without trouble and headed for their berth.

“Cozy,” Hamilton commented, “but who cares?”

Laurens stowed their one small bag under the bunk. “Shall we go explore?”

***

The night was cold and Hamilton shivered on deck as he comforted a seasick Laurens.

“It was the food, I swear,” Laurens said as he leaned over the rail. “I’ve been fine.”

Hamilton patted his back. “Of course, John.”

“What are those?” Laurens pointed into the dark at looming white shapes.

“Icebergs?” Hamilton suggested. He shivered again. “Can we go back down?”

***

The collision wasn’t terrible but the silence after the engines shut down woke many sleeping passengers.

“What’s going on?” Hamilton asked as their bunkmates got out of the top bunk.

“We’re going to check,” Mulligan said. He looked at his tall French friend but the darkness hid his expression.

They returned in a few minutes. Mulligan knelt down next to Hamilton and Laurens’ bunk. “We’re sinking.”

Hamilton bit down on his lip.

“But there are lifeboats,” Laurens said. “We can get off. A ship this size can’t sink that fast.”

“They’re calling for women and children first,” Mulligan said. “The gate closest to us is locked. I don’t know…”

Hamilton blinked back the despair as Laurens clung to him. “We’ll find a way.”

“Godspeed,” Mulligan said. He and his friend walked away to find their own way out or some strong liquor.

Hamilton rolled out of the bunk and pulled Laurens after. “Let’s take a look.”

As Mulligan had said, the nearest gate remained locked to keep Third Class passengers separate. They searched out other exits and found them teaming with desperate men, women, and children.

“I heard there are no more lifeboats,” a man said.

“They’re only saving woman and children,” said another.

“Our lives down here don’t matter,” a third whispered.

Laurens squeezed Hamilton’s hand. “Let’s go.”

They returned to their bunk and listened to the cries and shouts. Hamilton struggled to swallow the lump in his throat, find some comforting words but nothing could crack through the desperation flooding his body.

Laurens nuzzled into him as they lay back on their bed as lights flickered. Someone nearby screamed that the floor was wet.

“Make love to me,” Laurens whispered.

Hamilton wiped away his own tears and kissed him. He slipped his hands down Laurens’ body and undid his pants. The bunk gave him little room to maneuver but he managed and stroked a hand along Laurens’ thin body and trailed him with kisses. He ignored the groans and creaks of the ship, the screams, and cries of desperate people. He put all his attention and love into one last act.

Laurens cussed in pain but soon moaned and his body relaxed as Hamilton thrust into him and gripped him close.

Hamilton could hear the splash of water and let the tears spill down his face, as the room grew quieter as the people surrendered to their plight. He adjusted Laurens’ clothes and his own and lay beside him.

They kissed, dry lips dampening with salty tears.

“I’m afraid,” Laurens whispered. “I don’t want to drown in icy water.”

Hamilton kissed him again but his lip quivered and he had to pull away. He moved the pillow from beneath Laurens’ head as the ship gave an almighty lurch. He managed to stop them from falling into the icy water now a foot deep below their bunk.

“I love you, John.”

Laurens grabbed Hamilton’s cheeks and a sob jerked his chest. He lay back and let Hamilton press the pillow over his face.

“Don’t struggle,” Hamilton begged.

Laurens lay still but when his body realized it was on its last breathes of air, it panicked and fought.

Tears streamed down Hamilton’s face as he held down Laurens’ body until it stilled.

Icy water seeped into the mattress as Hamilton held his friend’s lifeless body close. He shivered and closed his eyes.

A crack in the distance announced the last defense had broken. Water flooded in fast, cold, heart-stopping.

Hamilton clung to Laurens as pain filled his body and water filled his lungs. He was glad Laurens hadn’t suffered that way. Glad he was only minutes away from seeing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the heartbreak. I cried too much writing this not to share the pain.


End file.
